


Have You Ever

by sevryx (Viridescent_Espionage)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gumlee - Freeform, Gumshall - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, Marball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescent_Espionage/pseuds/sevryx
Summary: Bonnibel Gumball cannot afford any distractions. Between maintaining his grades and status as a science olympiad winner, a baking connoisseur, a dedicated thespian, and student body president, there was nothing that could deter him from being exactly the person everyone thinks he is. Except maybe for that absolutely infuriatingly gorgeous transfer student. But of course, no distractions. And those captivating amber eyes, those tousled black locks, that deep voice richer than a lake of molasses - no, not distracting at all.





	Have You Ever

_"Oh, oh -- God, fuck, Marshall!"_

_"You're so fucking hot when you curse, baby."_

_Despite the late hour of the night, Gumball was hardly asleep. Unless of course, he considered having his body draped over Marshalls, clinging desperately to his shoulders as he rocked back and forth in his lap to be asleep. Oddly enough, despite his eyes rolling back in his head and his vision blurring, he was relatively certain he wasn't asleep._

_"I should be -- ah, I should be in bed, you know."_

_"You're in a bed, it's just not yours. Besides, you don't seem to be complaining, Gummy." Hands calloused from years of strings tightened their grip around slender, flushed hips, encouraging a faster pace from the already sweating couple. "In fact..." Marshall let out a low groan, releasing one hand to brush underneath the prince's chin with a finger before tightening it into a stern grip, "You should be_ thankful."

_A lively moan replied to Marshall's statement and thin, nimble fingers scraped down the musician's back. The sound of skin on skin resonated through the dense air. Flawless canines found their way to the nape of Gumball's neck, grazing the soft flesh between puffs of hot breath._

_"I know what you want, Gumball, but you're going to have to beg for it."_

_Strawberry blond eyebrows furrowed, and the younger of the two threw an irate gaze towards the other. Melting only a little at the intensity of the stare he was given in response, an unsure laugh slipped from between swollen lips._

_"Oh, will I now?"_

_As if a switch had been flicked on in Marshall's eyes, his grip became bruising, and Gumball felt strong teeth lock in on the sensitive space below his ear. The moan drawn from him was too obvious to be stifled, and in the moment, doing so was hardly even considered. Groomed fingernails clawed down the older boy's taut back, eliciting yet another heady growl from him. Gumball's eyes drew shut, his field of vision absolutely blurred with the sudden burst of speed._

_"I'm going to give you one more shot at this, sweet cheeks. And then maybe,_ maybe _you'll get out of this being able to walk tomorrow."_

_A delirious, wicked grin pulled at Gumball's teeth, the last discernibly voluntary action he'd have for the night._

_"Maybe I don't want to walk tomorrow."_

"... Gumball. Mister Gumball. Bonnibel Gumball!"

Gumball woke with a start, quickly registering the stifled chuckling of his classmates and the looming presence of his calculus teacher over his desk as he flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Spring break is over, Mister Gumball. Please stay conscious in my class."

The rest of class passed remarkably slowly.

* * *

 

" _Gumball, what was that? You never fall asleep in class! Are you feeling alright?"_

Gumball raked his hands through his meticulously styled hair, tousling the precise quaff he made a habit of spending at least twenty minutes on every morning. The action alone made his best friend's eyes widen as his hands continued to sign vigorously.

" _My god, what happened? Are you ill? Did something happen?"_

"No, nothing happened, Mo. I'm just - look, I've just been a tad under the weather recently is all."

His friend stared back at him, eyes full of the concern he didn't have the ability to vocalize.

Monochromius, this being his legal name, was Gumball's closest companion. Not too strange of a name, he'd always thought, especially as his own name was Bonnibel. (A family name, his parents would reason. A girl's name - that's what it was.) Introduced at a young age due to their families exuberant economic status, the two had been inseparable ever since. The notably taller and lankier Mo, as Gumball had called him for longer than he could recall clearly, cared for the other boy as if they were brothers, and if not for the almost staggeringly different physical appearances of the two, would seem like that to any passerby.

While Gumball was not short, he wasn't quite tall either, not to the extent that Mo was. That was to say, the latter male was an easy six foot five, while Gumball's five foot nine stature gave him presence without the same level of intimidation. The pale yet sun-kissed skin of the pink sweater-clad teen was also quite distinct from the slick black leather adorning Mo's rich, ebony complexion.

Gumball's eyes wandered the hall as the party of two made their way to the student parking lot. Which was when he saw that insufferable dick, Marshall Lee.

He wanted to say that every time he saw that nincompoop, his gag reflex was triggered. He wanted to say that every time that future convict looked at him, his skin would crawl. He wanted to say that every time he heard that juvenile delinquent speak, his head spun with illness.

But that would be less than true.

When Marshall Lee so much as entered his field of vision, Gumball's pulse fluctuated so dangerously, he thought he might pass out. When he was caught in the sights of those amber, nearly red eyes, his legs would near give out. And when he spoke - lord, when he spoke. Visions of his inappropriate dream from last period flooded his brain, much like the rush of blood to his cheeks.

" _I'll see you tomorrow, Gumball. Feel better."_

Gumball waved weakly as Mo strode off towards his car, holding his chin high with false confidence as the subject of his daydreams approached him.

"What's with you, Gumbutt? You're looking even pinker than usual --"

"Fuck you."

Gumball almost tried to take it back, flushing an even richer shade of red at his nervous outburst. He pressed his lips together.

"Whoa, hey now, what's with that attitude?" Marshall raised a brow before grinning. "Kind of sexy. I like it."

"O-Okay, Marshall." Gumball enjoyed the rolling of the other's name off of his tongue a little too much to admit. "Is there something you need?"

"Nah," the musician sighed contentedly, tilting his head before smirking at the other, "But there is something I want."

Gumball flushed impossibly redder, opening and closing his mouth for a response that wouldn't come. Marshall threw an arm around his shoulder and began walking towards the lot. Vibrant blue eyes scanned their surroundings nervously, only slightly relieved to find that no one seemed to notice or care about the odd display. He cleared his throat, regaining some of the composure he'd lost in their unexpected encounter.

"And what is it that you want, exactly?"

"And the prince can speak again." Marshall chuckled, earning a glare from Gumball. "Ha, no, but I'm serious. I want you to come to LSP's party tonight. Heard it's gonna be freaky nasty."

Lumbridge Space-Prince, another character Gumball had been introduced to at a young age. The Space-Prince industry was one his parents often found themselves in dealings with, being long term family friends. While the nickname LSP was endearing, as well as a shortcut to an awkwardly lengthy name, the boy himself was anything but. That was barely a concern at the time, though, as Gumball found himself approaching his vehicle at a relieving pace.

Reaching for his keys from his back pocket, Marshall all but swooped down in front of him, the keys to Gumball's car hanging from his index finger.

"So, what do you say, Gumbutt?"

"I say that you should give me my keys back before I formally charge you for theft."

"You're no fun. Come on! You'll have a great time. Loosen up a bit."

Gumball huffed, crossing his arms and considering the invitation. It was a Friday night. He'd already finished all of his work for the weekend, the last student council meeting had effectively delegated responsibilities for the upcoming prom. Because of the recent return to school post-break, there were no upcoming tests or exams to study for. The science olympiad had come to a triumphant conclusion (at least for him) at the end of first semester. For once, he could probably spare the time to go out and live a little.

"Absolutely not."

But that was a bad idea, because Marshall had suggested it. Gumball swiped at the keys and much to his chagrin, missed. Marshall smirked.

"Psh, look, Gumwad --"

"Not my name."

"Would you prefer 'Bonnibel'?"

"Why you -- Look here, Marshall Lee," Gumball prodded Marshall's chest, satisfied in the backward movement and the surprised look on his face, "You are a no good troublemaker, and whatever childish prank you're trying to pull on me isn't going to work." Another prod. His chest sure was hard. "Now what's going to happen here is that you're going to give me back my keys, you petty thief," Another push, lingering slightly longer, "And you're going to let me be, do you hear?" It was Gumball's turn to smirk this time, chin high in defiance. "Now go."

"Ah, haha, alright," Marshall chuckled. He extended the keys towards the other boy. "You're going to have to let go of me first."

Gumball squinted in confusion before realizing his hand was curled around Marshall's biceps in a loose squeeze. He snatched it back like it was a hot stove, grabbing the keys only a second after.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

Gumball opened his car door, sitting in the seat with a soft 'plop' and tossing his back into the passenger seat. He rolled down the window and shut the door, glaring at Marshall, who was leaning in the said opening, from the corner of his eyes.

He put the key in this ignition.

"... You can take that as a 'maybe'."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be completely honest, I can't promise regular updates between classes and work, but they will come sporadically! In celebration of canonization of Bubbline, I wanted to show these boys some love as well. Anticipate a massive amount of generally shitty romance and a distinct lack of hardcore angst. Thanks.


End file.
